


beware of their appetite

by fanatic4f1



Series: out of reach [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic4f1/pseuds/fanatic4f1
Summary: Lewis had been keeping his distance from Seb after Kimi had a jealousy episode. But when in Switzerland for a photoshoot, he gets an unexpected dinner invitation from the pair. Not sure about it at first, Lewis soon finds out he’s about to have the night of his life.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Kimi Räikkönen, Lewis Hamilton/Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Series: out of reach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205549
Comments: 27
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowinthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowinthesky/gifts).



> This is the result of me wanting to combine my love for Simi and Sewis into what I like to call Sewismi 😂 And it's my first attempt writing fic so I hope you enjoy it as much as I have, please let me know if you do 🥺! 
> 
> I’m gifting this to rainbowinthesky because honestly, without her this would never exist. She bought this crazy idea of mine from day one and believed in me to get it finished even when I didn’t myself. Kim I will never have enough words to thank you for being my mentor, teacher, editor, cheerleader, number 1 fan and most importantly, the best of friends during the whole process. Thank you for endlessly beta reading this, for jumping to my rescue everytime I needed it and loving this story as much as I do. _Je bent de beste van het beste en ik hou van je_ 💕

Lewis knew he should be happy and that he should be excited and to some extent he actually was, after all this project was very personal and important to him. But he really had to put an effort into trying to sound genuinely enthusiastic, as he recorded an instagram stories promoting a watch brand on the backstage of the photoshoot he was currently in. Not only the brand itself, but he also talked about the super limited model that he designed to raise money and awareness to some of the charities and movements he advocated for. That alone should be enough to have him filled with beaming joy, but it was one of those days he just wasn’t feeling it.

While the lights were being adjusted to a different side of the set, he was given a very welcomed 15 minutes break, which he was spending going through his feed. Not because he wanted to check what was going on, far from it, he just needed to wander absentmindedly. Sitting down by a window and chewing on his bottom lip, Lewis’ right thumb swiftly slided up, occasionally double tapping the screen to like a post here and there, mostly out of impulse, not really paying attention.

He slided up a couple more times, before locking his phone and putting it away in his pocket, sighing tiresomely. He then lifted his gaze to the outside world. Being on the 15th floor gave him a really stunning view of the city, where could see the water and the breathtakingly imposing Alps on the back. The sky was clear and sunny, but all rooftops were still covered by a thick layer of snow. Looking down, antsize people were going about their lives, like they would at any given Thursday in the center of Zürich. His eyes softened when he spotted a little girl walking her dog and his mind went straight to his best friend Roscoe and how much he missed him already. 

Lewis usually brought Roscoe and Angela with him everywhere he went, but since he planned to return home the next day and his furry friend was feeling a little under the weather, Angela volunteered to stay behind and take care of him instead. When on the day before Roscoe struggled with his breathing, all Lewis wanted was to cancel or at least reschedule the shoot, but this was already the 3rd rescheduled date and the cause behind it deserved nothing less than his utmost professional commitment. 

Lewis fished back his phone to text Angela and check how Roscoe was doing, but before he could even unlock it, the gadget began to buzz with an incoming call, startling him for a second. However, as soon as Sebastian’s name started flashing on the screen, an instant ear to ear grin took over his face. 

There were several instances where he wanted to call Seb, like this very one. When he was told the shoot was going to be in Zürich, the first thought in his head was texting Seb and making arrangements to see him, like he usually did. But he was committed to being his friend and giving Seb the time and space he needed to work on his relationship with Kimi. Seb had already been through enough with the whole Ferrari ordeal and Lewis was not going to add any more stress to it. The new season was about to start anyway and they’d be seeing each other regularly, even if from afar and that gave him some comfort. 

They had not talked since the FIA gala a couple of months ago and to consider the brief words they exchanged as talking was a massive understatement. Lewis could tell something was wrong when Seb kept avoiding him the whole evening. At first he thought he was just imagining things, but when the German deliberately walked past him looking the other direction, clutching tightly to Kimi’s arm, completely ignoring his attempt of a greeting, Lewis was certain something was wrong. 

It was only made crystal clear when as they walked away, Kimi practically hissed and threw him the iciest murderous look he had ever seen Kimi giving someone. And he had seen his fair share of those during press conferences.

Later that evening, when Lewis had just returned to his table after collecting his 3rd consecutive Personality of the Year award, he was caught off guard by a sudden sharp stab on his lower left side. His F1 driver reflexes made him turn immediately to the same direction, furrowing, only to find Seb squatting so low next to his chair it was a miracle that his suit pants didn’t rip apart. Sebastian looked equally guilty and nervous, which Lewis knew right away had something to do with the German ignoring him earlier. 

“Seb what are you doi--”

Seb lifted his index finger to his own mouth making a ‘shush’ sound and pulled Lewis down by the arm leaving him in an awkward tilted position. While looking over his shoulders one too many times, Seb proceeded to explain what happened. 

Lewis had to really focus all his attention on it, because not only Seb was practically whispering, but also doing it so at an abnormally fast pace. The German told him that he and Kimi were talking about each other’s sexual history the night before and he finally got the courage to tell the Finn about his past with Lewis. Said confession led into a huge fight because Kimi was raging with jealousy. And while Seb was certain that Kimi would eventually come around, he just thought it was best if they avoided contact for now and hoped that Lewis would understand. Or that’s what the Brit gathered from it anyway.

Why Kimi would be jealous of him was something that Lewis just couldn’t comprehend. The “past” Seb referred to was nothing more than celebrational motorhome quickies and rushed blowjobs to calm their nerves before some races, it was never romantic or anything, just very sexual. 

By the time Seb and Kimi began to date almost two years ago, it had been months since Seb and Lewis’ sexual attraction had evolved to a platonic friendship with the deepest respect for each other's achievements and interests. But before Lewis could even say anything, Seb rushed back to his own table after spotting Kimi stumbling back from the bathroom. From a safe distance, after making sure Kimi wasn’t looking, Seb mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ to him while shrugging apologetically.

Lewis knew how head over heels in love Seb was with Kimi, even though he never understood why himself. Surely Kimi was a handsome man, Lewis had always thought so. Well, except perhaps when the Finn decided to let his hair grow in an attempt to emulate the badass image of his idol James Hunt, that actually left him looking like a man child, already too old to pull off that style. And while he agreed to Kimi’s beauty and maybe it was because he could never look much past that smug smirk the Finn had all the time, Lewis always thought there wasn’t anything particularly special about it.

But Sebastian seemed to think there was and in all honesty, Lewis had never seen his friend so happy in a relationship before and that was enough for him to nod in agreement to Seb’s request before the German rushed to Kimi’s aid and that was it. He had been keeping his distance ever since.

Unable to hide his excitement, Lewis almost shouted when answering the call. “Seb!?”

“Lew! Are you really in Zürich?” Seb’s voice was high pitched with excitement.

“I am, how did you know?” he furrowed his brows at the coincidence, but smiling at the same time.

“Kimi just saw it on instagram. Listen, are you free for dinner? Do you want to come over?” 

Lewis wasn’t sure what surprised him the most. The fact that Kimi would be going through instagram in the middle of the day or the fact he’d be checking Lewis’ profile, since he didn’t even follow him. The last - and only - online “interaction” between them had been when Kimi posted that infamous stories mocking his style, which Lewis was sure Kimi only kind of apologized for because Seb made him.

“I actually do have plans for dinner, but it wouldn’t be very difficult to cancel them.” Lewis’ eyes sparkled with the idea of seeing Seb.

“Perfect, that’s settled then. You’re having dinner with us.”

He scratched his head, furrowing again, suddenly realizing Seb finished his sentence with ‘us’, instead of ‘me’. 

“Hm- are you sure Kimi is ok with it though?” He asked, wetting his lips. “Last time I saw him he looked like he was ready to murder me.”

“He is… Actually it was his idea to invite you.” Seb replied with a soft chuckle.

“Oh.” Lewis couldn’t help but to gasp. 

It’s not like there was ever any bad blood between himself and Kimi. Well, besides the instagram controversy or when Kimi mockingly asked him in the breakroom before the USA 2018 podium if Lewis had won the championship yet after the Finn won the race, knowing all too well that meant Lewis’ chances to be crowned champion would be delayed to the next race. But in all the years they had known each other, Lewis couldn’t remember a single time Kimi had invited him to dinner, let alone to his house, not even after he began dating Seb. Besides racing and Seb, they just didn’t really have much else in common. Which was absolutely fine, but knowing Kimi was the one who suggested inviting him, just felt strange, suspicious even.

“Hold on, he wants to talk to you.”

Talking on the phone was another one of the things they had never done before. 

“Seb, wa--” 

Lewis didn’t even have time to finish when Kimi’s distinguishable hoarse voice came on. 

“Lewis, will you come? Seb will make sure everything is vegan.” _Wow._ “Lewis?” Kimi asked again, making him realise he had remained silent for longer than expected, stuned with the idea of Kimi sitting through a vegan dinner just because of him. 

“Kimi-- Hi…” Words finally found their way out his mouth. 

“Hi-- So...?” Kimi was still expecting a response, his undertone already slightly annoyed. 

“Hm-- Sure, I’ll come.” Lewis just couldn’t think of reasons not to accept.

“Good. Wait, Sebby wants to talk again.” 

Seb’s voice came over again and by its once again slightly higher pitched tone, Lewis could tell that he was smiling, which made him smile too. 

"So you'll come?"

"Yes, I'll come. If Kimi is willing to sit through a vegan dinner, he really must be feeling bad." 

"Oh, you have no idea. He knows he acted like an asshole," Seb chuckled, followed by a distant muffled “Ouch, stop it!” that he knew it was directed at Kimi. Lewis giggled imagining the Finn had either kicked his leg or elbowed his side like he saw him doing many times before whenever Seb called him out in public.

"What time should I be there?" he asked, trying to tone his giggling down. 

"Let's say around… Seven? I'll text you Kimi’s address and the gate code so you can come straight to the house." 

"Sounds good," The photographer’s assistant approached Lewis to let him know they were ready to resume, “Seb I gotta go, but I’m really glad you called. I’ll see you later.” He stood up following the assistant back to the studio. 

“Alright, bye Lew. See you later.”

Before putting his phone away, Lewis still had time to open a message from Angela. ‘Thought u might wanna see this <3’ was the caption of a 20 seconds video of Roscoe chasing around his favorite ball, wiggling his little tail non-stop while Angela encouraged him with “ _Yeahs!_ ” and “ _Good boy!_ ”

Knowing Roscoe was doing so well made him feel relieved and filled him with new energy to continue with the shoot without the need to pretend anymore.

The thought of seeing Seb in a few hours after so long made him feel, well, something _else_.

***

It wasn’t typical of Lewis to stress over something that didn’t even happen yet, but on his short drive from Zürich to Baar, he didn’t really know what to expect out of this dinner. Sure, Seb sounded happy and excited on the phone, but then again, he always did whenever they talked. Kimi on the other hand, sounded as monotonous and unimpressed as Kimi always sounded and that made Lewis think for a second that he didn’t really want him there and was just being forced by Seb.

But then again, why would Kimi agree to have him over his house when Lewis had been doing his part and keeping his distance all this time? Maybe the Finn just really wanted to put everything behind and start fresh. Lewis certainly hoped that was the case and Seb was right when he said Kimi would eventually come around. But just in case, he was bringing the older man a bottle of his favorite vodka to offer as a peace sign. He knew that particular brand was his favorite because he was there with Seb when he got him one just before their first date. 

After the shoot was over, he Facetimed Angela to check on Roscoe and when he told her about the dinner invitation from Kimi and Seb, she managed to get it delivered to his hotel and also arranged the car he drove there. He’d be absolutely lost with Angela. 

Lewis was so determined to make things work, he even prepared a speech in his mind to convince Kimi he really had nothing to worry about.

Yes, he missed Seb _that_ much.

By the time he reached Kimi’s house, Lewis' mind was at ease. After all, there was no point to stress before anything had even happened. Still it felt strange entering the gate code and letting himself into Kimi’s driveway just like that. It felt like he was somehow trespassing. 

Out of his car and with the vodka bottle at hand, Lewis walked over the huge glass front door. He cleared his throat before ringing the doorbell and stared at his own reflection for a moment finding it a little strange that no lights were on on the inside of the house. 

Enough time had passed before Lewis began rocking back and forth on his heels, impatiently. He checked his wrist for the time on the same watch he was promoting earlier and after being certain he was indeed on time, he rang the doorbell again. But again, there was no response.

With his free hand above his brows and pressed against the glass, he leaned in to peeked inside. Thanks to the garden lights he could see a portion of the dining room and state that the dinner table was indeed set for three, which meant they really were expecting him. But there was no movement inside the house whatsoever. 

He took a few steps back to try and check if at least the upstairs lights were on, but he’d have to cross the street to get the distance needed to view it. Frowning and chewing on his lips, Lewis fished for his phone in the inside pocket of his coat hoping that maybe Seb had left a message, but no. 

He tried the doorbell again and while he waited, Lewis opened instagram. Ignoring the hundreds of messages and notifications, he went straight to the search button and typed ‘ _kimi_ ’ followed by a tap to the magnifying glass icon. _kimimatiasraikkonen_ was the first profile on the list and it had a verified account sign next to it so he tapped it.

Lewis sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes to the back of his head when he noticed there were no stories and the most recent post was from the last race of the season almost 3 months ago, thanking the team. The frustration, of course, was actually directed at himself for thinking he’d find any useful information of why nobody was answering the door in Kimi Räikkönen’s instagram account. _Oh well._

He peeped inside one more time, before returning his attention to his phone. He opened the contacts icon, scrolled down to the S and double tapped Seb’s name. His left foot tapping twice as fast at each ring. 

“Seb!” he blurted out in a relief that only lasted milliseconds, before realising it was actually Seb’s voice mail message and not himself who picked it up, ending it before the beep. 

He wasn’t quite sure what to do next, so he walked back and forth from his car to the main door a few times, sticking his neck out to the side of the house, fishing for any signs to confirm if Seb and Kimi were indeed inside. At this point, he didn’t even care about dinner anymore as he was actually getting worried that something had happened to them. 

He reached for the door once more and out of pure concern, this time he tried opening it. His fingers hesitated at first, but doing it anyway. Much to his surprise, it opened.

Again, the feeling of trespassing flooded his body as he walked in, tiptoeing his way into the entrance hall. 

“Seb?” his voice echoed through the house, “Kimi?” but like all the other times before, there was no response. 

As he got to the kitchen, Lewis left the bottle on top of the breakfast island and tried Seb’s phone once more. It only took a couple of rings for him to hear a buzzing coming from elsewhere, so he left it on tracing it to the living room. Seb’s phone was on top of the coffee table with Kimi’s next to it, which of course, only made the whole situation even more strange. 

But if their phones were there, it could only mean they weren’t far, _right_? Perhaps they just went to the store to get something last minute, which was a much better option than the kidnapping thoughts that were slowly creeping into his head.

Before he could convince himself of either scenario, Lewis heard a sound coming from upstairs. At first he didn’t think too much of it, other than the relief that Kimi and Seb were indeed ok and probably just getting dressed. But as he heard it again, his whole body shivered, becoming immobilized. He knew that noise all too well.

Seb’s moaning had always been one of his favorite sounds in the world, but up until hearing it again he had no idea how much he actually missed it. As always, blood rushed straight to his cock. 

After he managed to release his body from the initial paralysis Seb’s unexpected sexual noises had put him in, Lewis found himself walking towards it. Each step saying _‘This is hot, keep going’_ , while the guilty frown on his face said _‘This is wrong, get out of there’_. But Seb’s delightful sounds just kept getting louder and more intense and he just couldn’t help but to keep following them. 

His heart raced as his mind got filled with images of what Kimi might be doing to provoke those grunts and whimpers so raw and sensual, pumping even more blood below his waist and much to his surprise, red hot jealousy heat to the pit of his stomach. 

_He_ wanted to be the one to suck and lick and fuck those obcene sounds out of Sebastian.

_Shit, he was already at the top of the stairs._

“Fuck Kimi, yeah… Keep going... I love how you suck me!” Seb muttered the first words Lewis heard coming from the bedroom.

Seb's breathing then became rhythmic and deeper, so naturally Lewis got closer and closer. The bedroom door was slightly open and the temptation to have a look was killing him. Lewis' face was burning, partly because of the excitement of the situation he was in, but mainly because he was still wearing the coat he regretted not taking off before coming up. 

And as he tried to get out of it without making a sound, Seb suddenly let out a gaspy "Scheiße!" and by the pop and slurp that preceded it, he knew the Finn had pulled back from him. Lewis’ body froze again, his coat hanging by one arm.

"Why did you do that?!" Seb cried out. 

"What are you going to do about it?" Kimi asked in a defying manner, unfreezing Lewis’ body from the terror of thinking he had been discovered.

"You did it on purpose, didn't you? You want me to be rough, Kimi?" Seb chuckled.

"You're the one in charge Sebby, you do what you want to do."

For the first time, Kimi's hoarse monotonous voice didn't annoy him. In fact it did quite the opposite. This time it had a little bit of quavering and a lot more sexual charge to it. Lewis could feel his racing heartbeat between his legs and the only other thing he wanted more than to touch himself was to look inside. 

He did his absolute best to restrain himself from looking, but the noises that came out of Seb next, finally won him over. With one hand to his mouth to muffle his intensified breathing, he dared to look. 

Kimi was indeed a beautiful sight to behold once that annoying smug smirk was forced off of his lips by a hard cock. Seb wasn’t that big in length, but the depth and speed in which he was fucking Kimi’s mouth, one hand at each side of his face, holding his head still, should have the Finn choking and gasping for air by now. But even dropped to his knees, - _and he could kneel after all_ \- fully committed to the vulnerability of being face fucked like that, the “Iceman” still had the coolest, most sensual and dark, dominant eyes he had ever seen, that never broke from Seb's face. Lewis finally realised what it was that Seb had always seen in the Finn. 

It didn’t matter what was happening, that look meant Kimi was always the one in charge and that was sexy beyond belief. His dick jerked inside his boxers.

Lewis’ forehead was soaked with sweat, his mind lost imagining if Kimi would be able to hold that cool dominant attitude if he was the one face fucking him like that and how long he’d be able to hold his orgasm in if, in fact, Kimi did it. Lewis’ heart pounded in his chest, - and between his legs - his whole body about to self combust in a feverish agony.

He couldn’t take his eyes off of Kimi’s muscled neck and broad shoulders and how tanned his skin looked in the middle of the winter. If before Lewis felt jealous of Kimi, the feeling was now completely directed at Seb. The Finn had him entranced. 

“Scheiße Kimi… You’re so beautiful…” Seb slowed down and lowered a hand to caress Kimi’s cheek.

Seb’s voice managed to break Lewis from the spell Kimi had him in and as soon as it did, his lustful eyes went straight to the German instead. And my god, did he look beautiful! 

He always thought the most attractive thing about Seb was his scrawny twink-like look and he even believed that part of the reason their relationship had grown into a platonic one, was because Seb grew out of it. But it only took a glance of Seb’s new manly physique to prove him wrong. 

The first thing that caught his attention was that he had gained some weight. His hips were rounder with barely there love handles mounted at each side. His thighs were thicker, so was his waist, the outlines of his once tight six pack much softer and his once flat nipples were swollen and puffy. 

And then he noticed the hairs.

Lewis was used to Seb not shaving that often anymore, however he had never seen his beard so full, going all the way down to his neck like that. Last time they had spent enough time together to bother taking their clothes all the way off, Seb’s torso was completely hairless, so he certainly was not expecting to see all the beautiful dark curly hairs the German now had spread across on most of his chest and happy trail, that suited him and his new figure all too well. He longed to touch it.

But he couldn’t, he couldn’t touch Sebastian, not anymore. 

_Fuck, he shouldn’t even be there._

He recoiled with that feeling of trespassing creeping again. But back at the illusionary safety of hiding behind the door, the seconds he was brave - _and absolutely stupid_ \- enough to look, were so powerful that his mind got instantly flooded with images of all the different and filthy ways he would like to come between Seb and Kimi. All the body parts he could be touching and sucking while twice as many hands and lips would be doing the same to him. 

Lewis hated himself for choosing to wear tight skinny jeans that night, all he wanted was to be in sweatpants or football shorts or just anything that would make slipping his hand inside his boxers and rub skin with skin possible and noise free.

The last shred of consciousness Lewis had left, screamed for him to get out of there and just text Seb later with an excuse of why he couldn’t make it to dinner. But the state of horniness he was in would not allow him to move his legs even if he wanted to. Tired of fighting with his impulses his right hand finally obliged and brushed over his erection through his pants. Up and down, gently squeezing it at first, but quickly putting a lot more pressure to his grip.

He rubbed himself over the damn jeans so hard that to avoid making a sound, he had his left hand closed in a tight fist, flexed index finger wrapped tightly between his teeth, so tight the taste of blood would certainly follow soon. And he was glad he did it, because when pre-come helped pulling his foreskin back, enough for his wet tip to friction against the soft cotton of his boxers, it was really the only thing that prevented him from grunting like an animal in heat.

Forcing his own weight to the wall behind him, he covered his mouth from his heavy panting with probably a lot more force than needed and let go of himself. He remained still until he felt like his heart rate was slowing down after he forced in some yoga-like extra deep breaths to help. Each breath also aimed to regain control of his thoughts and for a second he was even able to forget where he was. _Just for a second._

The noise that came out of the bedroom next was from Kimi and the fact that Lewis couldn’t figure out what exactly it was or what caused it, ignited the fire of his curiosity so ardently, he just had to look again.

Kimi was being lifted from the ground by both of Seb’s hands and Lewis realised what he heard before was actually a grunt of discomfort. He would’ve giggled at how Kimi struggled to get up on his own, but now that the Finn was up, giggling was the last thing on his mind.

Lewis' jaw dropped to the floor when he caught a glimpse of Kimi’s cock. From what Seb had told him after the two of them had sex for the first time, he was expecting it to be big. But not _that_ big. Or thick. Or absolutely just… _perfect_. 

Knowing he only had milliseconds to look before hiding again, Lewis' eyes quickly scanned the rest of Kimi. Unlike Seb, Kimi’s body was completely hairless, besides his trimmed dark brown pubes there was no other hair to be seen on his legs, arms or chest. Imagining the contrast of what Kimi’s smooth and Seb’s hairy skin would feel against his own sent shockwaves down his cock and Lewis closed his eyes for a speedy instant to try and picture it, still not quite ready to hide again.

But when his lids opened again, Kimi’s icy blue eyes were staring straight at him. Cool, dark and dominant eyes, burning freezing holes through his soul with no intention of ever looking away. 

Lewis’ heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, his brain was slowly shutting down from lack of oxygen because he had _actually_ stopped breathing. 

_OH. FUCK!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got here, I’d love to know what you think so far. 🥺
> 
> My tumblr is [camisd](https://camisd.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who took time to read this story and for all the kudos you've left, really means the world.  
> Special thanks to rainbowinthesky, EgaoSaranghae, PushingPedals and Baru_Black for your kind words ❤️

"Do you plan on coming in or are you just going to hide behind the door?" Kimi asked bluntly with both brows raised.

The Finn’s very blue eyes were boring into Lewis’, whose brain was still a messy liquid mush, unable even to either put the other arm of the coat back on or take it off completely. But his legs seemed to have understood Kimi’s question and decided to answer with some shy steps inside the bedroom.

Whenever he walked into a room, and it didn’t matter if it was Buckingham Palace or his living room on a Monday evening to watch tv with Roscoe, Lewis did it with his head held high in nothing but confidence and control. But after being caught in the act of preying on Seb and Kimi while they had sex in their own house, he felt a lot of things, but none of them were confidence or control.

“Don’t just stand there, c’mon inside,” Kimi ordered when Lewis kept lingering at the door.

All Lewis really wanted was to apologize, explain that the only reason he why he let himself in was because he was worried they were not picking up the phone and just get out of there as quickly as possible, but his mouth simply didn’t obey. In fact, he had absolutely no idea what expression he had on as all he could tell was that his eyes were wide open. Still completely against his will, his legs responded to Kimi’s command again, though at an even slower pace than before. 

Assumingly fed up with his slowlyness, Kimi’s hand grabbed his coatless arm and roughly led him to the edge of the bed, where Seb was already sitting, uncharacteristically quiet.

Kimi’s eyes indeed sent a chilling freeze down Lewis’ spine, but there was absolutely nothing icy about the Iceman’s touch. On the contrary, Kimi’s skin radiated an intoxicating heat that all of the sudden, Lewis just couldn’t get enough of. But when the Finn let go of him and he felt the reality of the bed beneath, Lewis was finally able to snap out of his stupor and speak.

“Guys, I’m really sor--” 

But before he could finish, Kimi cut him off in his usual flat tone, only now it was also slightly annoyed.

“We were wondering what was taking you so long. Seb says you’re never late.”

_Wait, what?!_

If he didn’t know before, Lewis was certain that the expression on his face now was one of absolute bafflement. Kimi simply could not mean what Lewis thought he meant. He simply couldn’t. 

_Could he?_

As his eyes kept shifting back and forth between Kimi and Seb, Lewis began to pick up small, but very important details he had missed until now. Details like how neither one of them was blushing or nervous or how both were still very hard and making absolutely no efforts to cover themselves. That’s when it hit him.

“What the fuck… You guys _planned_ this?” He asked with incredulous wide eyes.

Two sets of blue eyes stared back at him. For the first time that night, Lewis locked eyes with Seb and although his face was nothing like the one he had at the FIA gala months before, Lewis knew he wanted to say something. But unlike that night, he just didn’t. Kimi did more and managed to open his mouth, but exactly like Seb, no words came out of him.

“Well?” He raised his voice and his eyebrows with opened arms, demanding an explanation.

Seb exchanged the shortest of looks with Kimi, but just long enough for him to get the approval to start talking he apparently needed.

“Well.... Kimi and I got drunk the other day... And hm... He finally admitted why he was jealous of you,” Seb stuttered looking down. “In reality he was actually quite…” The German scratched his beard with the back of his fingers, before lifting his eyes to Lewis again with guilty smirk, “excited,” he cleared his throat before continuing, “he was excited to find out you and I used to fuck, because he always had a… _crush_?” Seb squinted his eyes at Kimi to confirm if that was the correct word. Kimi shrugged with no change to his expression looking at Seb. “Crush is a strong word,” he then directed his now intense gaze at Lewis, yet his tone was still as blunt as always, “but I always wanted to fuck you?”

Seb snorted and rolled his eyes at Kimi’s response. Lewis on the other hand just blinked his eyes a second slower than he would normally do, stunned in complete disbelief. Then he blinked them again several other times, faster, as if the faster he did it, the faster he’d be able to compute what he had just heard.

“Anyway, Kimi thought I was never going to allow it, so he went on with the jealousy story instead, God only knows why...” He rolled his disapproving eyes at Kimi once again while chuckling.

“I _was_ jealous.” Kimi frowned at Seb.

“Okay...?” Lewis’ body language just screamed _‘I’m going to need more here’_ energy as Seb and Kimi were not making sense to him.

“We both want to fuck you,” Kimi blurted out. “but Seb is still all mine, understood?” As if he just _needed_ to clarify that before anything else was said.

Lewis’ eyes were now wide open again, as confused as they had never been before. Seb chuckled and gave Kimi a sarcastic smirk. “Thank you for pointing that out Kimi.” He then paused, Lewis’ eyes still expecting more. “So I said I wouldn’t mind, as long as I was there too. But then we didn’t really know how to approach you with it...” 

“So you fake invited me to dinner, left the door open and started fucking, hoping I’d just catch on?” Lewis raised his voice higher.

"I'm sorry Lew…” Seb shrugged looking down, “The dinner was, _is_ , real and I told Kimi we should just try and seduce you with over the top carrot and cucumber innuendo, since we couldn’t serve sausages, but you know...” Seb chuckled to himself with a big grin, trying to humour his way out of an explanation, like he usually did whenever he got uncomfortable with a question. He seeked Lewis’ eyes expecting praise for his witty remark, but he was still so upset by the way the pair had schemed the whole situation he couldn’t even look at the German’s face without wanting to punch it. So he turned his attention back to Kimi, hoping at least for an apology. But instead of that, the Finn just eyed him in a way that made him feel exposed.

“Not the best strategy I agree, but it worked, did it not?” Kimi pointed at Lewis’ very obvious erection.

_Shit._

The tsunami of emotions that had flooded Lewis’ body since he figured out this whole situation had been planned by the pair, kept him from noticing that indeed he was still hard. And the way Kimi’s eyes scanned him up and down and up again pumped a new rush of blood to his cock, that suddenly felt painful again, crying heavy tears of pre-come, begging to be released from the misery and agony that were those skinny jeans. The way Seb rested one hand on his thigh just mere centimeters from touching it, didn’t do it any favours either. Or how his face got dangerously close to Lewis’ ear before whispering, “So what do you think?”

Lewis was absolutely unable to form any words, but the burning desire that took over his face was certainly a satisfying enough answer as Kimi and Seb slid down to the floor, kneeling before him. 

They ran their hands over Lewis’ thighs, exploratorily slow, making him throw his head back. His eyes closed due to the liberating relief of finally being touched. However, before they reached his erection, both ceased contact, claiming a whiny moan out of Lewis that also forced him to open his eyes. Again two sets of blue eyes bore into him, but this time asking for consent to keep going. Uncertain if he was ever going to be able to speak again, all Lewis was capable of doing was to nod, dazed.

His eyes closed again, his body relaxed and he just gave in to the most primitive of his yearnings. _This was actually happening._

***

Lewis had no recollection of having been stripped, but when his eyes opened again, the only thing he was still wearing was his gray Calvin Klein boxers. He spotted his shoes one at each side of the room, as if they were thrown back recklessly, but the rest of his clothes were nowhere to be seen. A quick flash of Seb taking his coat off while Kimi unzipped his jeans popped on his mind, disorienting him a little. He looked down at the top of two blonde heads, his legs spread wide enough to allow both Kimi and Seb to fit between them.

Kimi was massaging one of his inner thighs, slowly moving up, really concentrating on what he was doing. One of Seb’s hands squeezed the other thigh, the tip of his fingers hidden inside the hem of Lewis’ underwear. Seb’s tongue was sticking out of his goofy smile, resting on his upper lip. His sparking eyes were gazing at Lewis’ bulge, fixed on the darkened spot of his boxers, soaked in pre-come and how wetter it got every time his fingertips brushed against Lewis’ balls. Seb bit his lower lip, mesmerized. 

Lewis reached for Seb’s face, cupping and caressing his cheek. Seb’s beard felt amazingly soft as he tilted his head to further settle into Lewis’ palm, closing his eyes for a moment. He wished he could sear that image into his brain.

With just enough pressure to get his attention, Lewis’ thumb gently poked Seb’s cheek, who quickly raised his head, smiling. Lewis licked his own lips, subtly, while his gaze went straight to the German’s luscious lips, perfectly framed by his dark blonde beard that covered their outline slightly. _How he wanted to kiss them!_

Maybe he wasn’t so subtle after all, because Seb raised from the floor to the bed, his whole fist now hidden up his boxers, the softest of fingers wrapped around the base of his cock squeezing it, while his other hand trailed its way up Lewis’ neck. Dark brown and blue eyes so deeply lost into each other that Lewis absolutely forgot Kimi was there. Feeling Sebastian’s plump lips against his and licking his way inside them was the only thing on his mind at that moment. But just when he was about to get what he craved, Lewis felt a sudden and somewhat aggressive pinch to one of his nipples that broke off his concentration. 

Looking down, Kimi had one eyebrow raised and his lips were pursed into a pout, his fingers still curled around his nipple, ready to pinch again at any moment. Lewis shook his head mazily as Kimi’s eyes were flaming with all sorts of emotions that he just couldn't really understand. 

_Had Kimi’s eyes always been this expressive?_

“Mine.” Kimi broke the silence, dead serious, his forehead with each and every expression line clearly marked. 

Lewis was amused at how possessive of Sebastian Kimi actually was, finding it almost endearing actually. He couldn’t blame him though, if Seb was his boyfriend he’d probably be as possessive, maybe even more. But he still wanted to ravage the insides of the German's mouth and for that he apparently needed Kimi's permission, which he was determined to get. Even if Seb didn’t seem to think it was necessary by the way he sighed disappointed against his cheek when Lewis averted down to Kimi.

“Yes Kimi, _yours_. But will you let me kiss him at least?” he responded with an open face and soft smile, one arm still wrapped around the German.

Seb just chuckled, presumably at how they were talking about him as if he was not there.

Lewis’ eyes bore into Kimi’s waiting for a response, but Kimi just stared back, locking them to a duel that lasted until Seb chuckled again, sighing against the crook of Lewis’ neck.

“Seriously Kimi? We talked about this, you want this as much as I do, don’t you?”

“Yes I do Seb,” Kimi’s eyes were vulnerable and honest, in a way Lewis had never seen before, so he studied them carefully, “but I’ve never seen you kissing anyone else before.” His hoarse voice broke slightly.

Seb’s hands crawled out of Lewis’ boxers and from his neck as the German turned and reached for Kimi’s shoulders, lifting him up. The Finn let go of Lewis’ nipple. 

“Aw Kimi, c’mere,” Seb cupped Kimi’s cheeks, “maybe you need to hear it once again, but you know Lewis and I are just friends. You don’t have to worry about it, I love you.”

Seb pressed a sonorous smooch to Kimi’s lips which were already open by how the German was cupping Kimi’s cheeks with more pressure. With both hands at the nape of Seb’s neck, Kimi held him close, opening his mouth wider to deepen the kiss.

It was a short and sweet kiss, but so passionately hot at the same time, Lewis couldn’t hold back a lewd smirk. _What was he getting himself into?_

“I love you too,” Kimi whispered against Seb’s lips, before he turned to Lewis with his forehead still leaning against Seb's, “Yeah go ahead, you can kiss him. I’d like to see that.” 

Kimi let go of Seb’s neck and retreated back to the floor. Seb slowly turned his head to face Lewis with half lidded eyes and flushed red lips, still moist with Kimi’s saliva, making him wanting to kiss them ever harder. With one arm wrapped around the German’s waist and the other holding his face, he pulled him close. Kimi’s eyes followed their every move, no longer with jealousy, but with lust instead, anticipating it as much as Lewis was, encouraging even.

Lewis was glad Kimi interrupted them before, because by the time he finally locked lips with Seb, the added build up that came from it just made it all the more intense, as if time had stopped for a second or two. Kissing Seb for the first time after so long felt nothing like the other times they had done it before, but at the same time it felt incredibly familiar. The scrubbing of their beards brought a whole new sensation to the intimate way their tongues greeted each other that made heat travel from his chest to his crotch. Lewis was so hard he could feel himself poking out of his underwear. The Brit’s leaking head brushed against his stomach when Seb rose to his knees, towering him, making him lift his posture to keep engaged. The hand that was not wrapped around Seb’s waist, was on his chest with his fingers apart so Lewis could run them through the German’s soft curly hair. He just couldn’t get enough of how much hotter Seb looked and felt because of it.

_How could he ever think that the twink version of Seb was his best?_

Lewis slowly pinched one of Seb’s nipples with the tip of his index and middle fingers, trapping the overly sensitive nub between them, squeezing gently at each circle, making him wince and twitch at his will. In a swift move, Lewis made Sebastian straddle his lap and his erection brushed over Lewis’ abs leaving a wet trail of pre-come. The German cried out against his lips, before deepening the kiss again.

Completely lost in the kiss, Lewis grabbed both of Seb’s asscheeks and pulled him closer, settling him further on his lap. Both grunted when the drooling tip of their cocks brushed against each other, mixing their pre-come together. Lewis was desperate to get out of his underwear, but at the same time the extra friction of the cotton fabric just added all the more thrill to it.

Lewis’ hands travelled up and down Seb’s back, tugging at his ass occasionally. Everytime he did, Seb would push his hips further in, pressing their erections together in sweet agony. Lewis could feel how his boxers were completely drenched. 

With one hand pulling his hair back and the other in a tight grip on his asscheek, Lewis’ flat tongue licked its way up Seb's pronounced and inviting Adam's apple, feeling it move up and down whenever Sebastian would swallow in between his heavy panting. The German was letting out all sorts of indecent moans that Lewis knew were enough to have him coming in no time, especially with the way he was riding him like a cowboy. So he reached for Seb’s lips again, to try and silence them, but Seb just kept whimpering and howling, only now instead of echoing through the bedroom, his moaning echoed inside of the depths of the Brit’s mouth, which was even hotter and increased his chances of coming faster. In another attempt to tone him down, Lewis pulled Seb’s hair again and smacked a red mark on his ass, the German jolted at it. And so did Kimi.

Once again, Lewis had completely forgotten about the Finn’s presence, but the almost inaudible _“Fuck that’s hot”_ that escaped Kimi’s lips caught his attention and Lewis shifted it to him instead. He wasn’t quite sure when it happened, but when he opened his eyes, he saw Kimi lounging back on an armchair that wasn’t in that spot before, lazily stroking that unbelievably gorgeous cock of his, with his legs spread wide. Their eyes met briefly and Kimi instantly got that look again, the dark, dominant one he had when Seb was facefucking him earlier. The one that sent a shockwave of impulses down to Lewis’ spine and slowly paralyzed him. _Fuck…_

Lewis’ eyes kept shifting up and down as if he was watching a rally between Federer and Nadal at the Wimbledon, unable to decide if to remain on Kimi’s or his cock. He was beginning to feel dizzy when eventually they settled for the Finn’s cock and he took a moment to fully appreciate it. 

It wasn’t simply big, but also long and thick, with the most perfect curve to the left that went over his navel. The uncut head was engorged red, shining with pre-come, blue pulsing veins trailed their way along his pale and smooth length until his round balls which looked heavy and full with an undoubtedly big load. As if Kimi’s cock was an oasis in the middle desert, Lewis’ mouth was watering for it.

Seb must have noticed that Lewis was no longer as invested in their kiss anymore, when he let out a needy whine before he opened his eyes and broke off from his lips. Still with both hands on the back of Lewis’ neck, the German looked over his own shoulders to see what it was that had Lewis so entranced and absentminded. But when he saw that Kimi was stroking himself, almost in a showy off manner, he just grinned and sighed knowingly and started licking Lewis’ neck instead, leaving him to stare at the Finn carefree.

And indeed it seemed like Kimi was putting on a show for him, making his cock look even bigger by pulling the foreskin so far back that his big head with droplets of his own juices poked out obscenely, dribbling down the base of his shaft. Kimi's tight fist went up and down, slickery wet sounds echoing as he stroked himself slowly, moaning indecently while his other hand pinched his own nipple in round movements. Half lidded eyes still locked on Lewis’ face, reading his every reaction.

At each stroke the Finn gave himself, Lewis felt like everything around him slowly disappeared and Kimi - and his cock - was all that was left in sight. He probably stared for an eternity, because Seb pulled his face closer and reclaimed his mouth almost desperately, deciding that Kimi had already had enough attention. Lewis’ eyes closed immediately with the image of Kimi’s cock still burning inside his lids. But it took him less than a second to wipe them clear and empty his mind to concentrate solemnly on swirling his tongue deep into Seb’s throat, Kimi long forgotten yet again. 

He was lost to a point of no return into the kiss, when his face was suddenly ripped away from Seb’s quite violently. Without time to even begin to process the situation, another pair of lips clashed into his. Thinner lips yes, but all the more wild. A dominant and demanding tongue fought its way through every inch of Lewis’ mouth while an even more dominant and demanding hand wrapped around him, over his boxers at first before pulling them almost all the way down. His aching erection was finally free and so soaked in pre-come, Kimi’s tight fist found absolutely no resistance sliding up and down. He twisted his wrist at each stroke, making sure Lewis’ glans would be massaged by his palm each time.

Lewis felt another hand as dominant and demanding, wagging war for control of his cock, tenths of seconds before his face got ripped away yet again into fuller lips and a swiffer tongue. And before he could even adjust to the new rhythm he was colliding back with thin lips, then full lips again, thin, full… He was dizzy, gasping, feverish, his half lidded eyes rolled far back, whimpering at each double stroke and new pair of lips. Every single corner of the bedroom filled with a symphony of rough beards scratching against each other and animalistic grunts and groans. His racing heart pounding so fast in his chest that his blood just couldn’t decide if to rush to his brain or his cock, as if both at the same time was not a realistic option. He felt like he was going to either come or pass out at any second, maybe both. One after the other.

_Was he ever going to survive this evening?_

In a desperate attempt to regain the last thread of control he thought he still had, Lewis stood up abruptly from between the pair of blondes that were savagely manhandling him to a state of madness.

“Easy guys…” 

He turned his back at them with both hands running through his braids, trying to catch his breath, inhaling deeply. When he turned again, Seb and Kimi looked at him with flushed faces and swollen wet lips, panting as if the source of life itself had been pulled away from them. He was still dizzy and overwhelmed when they were back at their knees before him. Pale hands wrapped around his length while two eager tongues fought for control over his tip. 

“Oh fuck--” 

Then they paused for a moment and exchanged a look Lewis’ just couldn’t decipher, but by the way they looked up at him with dark eyes drowning in lust, it could only mean he was about to get the best blowjob of his life and there was no use in putting up resistance. So he didn't.

***

Kimi was covering one side of Lewis’ shaft with spit while Seb sucked kisses to the other side. The Finn’s slippery flat tongue went from his balls to the drooling tip he’d slurp clean at each go. He was enjoying himself, treating Lewis' dick like it was a delicious melting Magnum ice cream on a summer day, his nose and chin shining wet. From that angle, even Kimi’s nose did things for him, so straight and crooked at the same time and that obnoxiously rounded tip pointing up. Lewis would have never imagined a nose could be that sexy.

When he felt both lips wrapped around his overly sensitive tip and their tongues began to battle for dominance again, Lewis shivered and gasped in a state of mind-boggling pleasure he had never considered possible. The way Seb and Kimi had their eyes boring into each other’s, heavily breathing through their noses made Lewis curl his toes and his lips let out all sorts of guttural grunts.

The couple began to take turns in sucking Lewis into their mouths. And while Seb’s technique was very familiar, soft lips all around him as he sucked gently and licked his way all the way down, Kimi’s was more rough and aggressive, taking Lewis in his throat and sucking the living hell out of him. As they had done earlier with the kissing, Sebastian and Kimi fought for control. Seb waited impatiently for Kimi to pull back and once he did, he latched on again, Kimi watching him with eyes that were absolutely on fire. The Finn looked up at Lewis and his heart skipped a bit as Kimi clearly was too annoyed to wait any longer. He joined in and pressed his lips against Seb’s sucking ones and then started to tongue the parts Seb couldn’t fit in his mouth. The German had never been able to take Lewis all the way in and he wondered how much of Kimi he could take. The feel of both of their tongues and lips feasting on his cock was unlike everything he had ever felt. It was hands down the hottest thing that had ever happened to Sir Lewis Hamilton. 

They both had their eyes closed for a moment, but when they blinked them open again, they were right back at staring the other down, defiantly.

Lewis then placed his hands to the side of their heads, running his fingers through their hair, breaking them off of their intense staring duel to look up instead. His knees almost gave out when their blue eyed gaze quickly became passive and submissive, each man with a portion of his throbbing head inside of their mouth.

“You have no idea how beautiful you two look right now,” he smiled a dazed smile, sliding his hands to the nape of their necks, applying just enough pressure for Seb and Kimi to understand what he wanted. They exchanged another one of their couple’s intimate looks before closing their eyes and tightening their lips around him as Lewis felt tongues sliding over his slit. Lewis put more pressure to the grip he had on their necks and slowly rocked his hips forwards, poking in and out of the vacuum of their lips. 

With an increasing speed Lewis could feel their wet mouths sliding all the way down the base and back to suffocate the tip. His fingers were so tight around their necks, he was certain he’d leave them marked, but with the moaning slippery suction sounds they were making, that grip was all that was holding Lewis on Earth. He was just about to die and go to heaven, so he forgot the sense of time for a while and let himself float away in the overwhelming pleasure.

***

Lewis sat against the headboard with Seb’s head nested between his legs, just like Kimi’s head nested between Seb’s. The way Sebastian’s beard brushed against his balls as he sloppily licked them with an intensifying panting muffled by desperate mewls was enough to make Lewis forget his own name. His head was thrown back, concentrating on each one of the ways the German was pushing him to ecstasy, but when Sebastian let go of him for a second to moan loudly and wetly against his cock just an instant before Kimi let out an upset groan, he jolted.

“What the fuck Seb?” Kimi blurted out wide eyed as he whipped the dripping corners of his mouth with the back of his hand, “You weren’t supposed to come yet.”

“Then you shouldn’t have done that thing with your tongue.” Seb puffed dismissive, catching his breath. 

“Either way, you weren’t supposed to. So I guess now you need to be punished.”

“Oh yeah?” Seb frowned, though his eyes sparkled with excitement at the idea of being punished by Kimi.

Up until that moment Lewis got tricked by Seb's new virile physique into forgetting how much of a needy bottom he actually was. And how much about that in particular turned him on. Lewis just wanted to bend Seb over right there and make use of those heavenly love handles to thrust so deep inside, the German’s eyes would be rolling in pleasure all the way to the back of his head. But Kimi had been so specific about Seb being his, he'd just never allow such a thing, so Lewis quickly dismissed the idea and paid attention to their interaction instead. And just when he thought he was finally understanding how the Finn’s mind worked, Kimi surprised him once again.

"Yeah, and I think Lewis should fuck you into submission as punishment. What do you think Lewis?"

Feeling like Kimi was inside his head, Lewis’ ear burned hot when he noticed in his eyes that he was being serious.

“I think it’s a fitting punishment, yes,” he replied in the coolest way he possibly could to mask how he was probably even more excited than Seb on the inside.

Lewis looked down at the German, his eyes were still foggy coming down from his orgasmic high. With half of his penis inside his mouth, Seb grinned at him like the Cheshire cat, no longer trying to hide how much he wanted to serve his punishment.

_This night just kept getting better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more part to go! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this "pairing".
> 
> My tumblr is [camisd](https://camisd.tumblr.com/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without **rainbowinthesky** this chapter would not be nearly as good. Kim, I will never have enough words to thank you!! 🥺💕
> 
> Special thanks to EgaoSaranghae, Leuven, kiwialica and Baru_Black for your words and support and to everyone who followed the story! I hope you like the final part!

Seb was sprawled in the middle of the bed, dutifully folding himself in half by holding his own knees as far back as he could, leaving his ass up in the air and at Kimi’s mercy. While the oldest man's tongue ruthlessly circled and licked Seb’s hole, the Brit did the same to the tip of his cock. Lewis’ and Kimi’s eyes bored into each other in a silent battle to see who could get the most obscene sound out of Sebastian, who whimpered and moaned beneath them, completely washed away by pleasure.

Spreading Seb’s ass even more with the help of a hand, the finger Kimi pushed inside found absolutely no resistance, prompting him to add another. At the same time Lewis took the German in his mouth, soft pubes tickling his nose when he reached the base. With three fingers moving inside in an increasing rhythm, Kimi began to mouth Seb’s balls while Lewis bobbed his head on his cock. 

When Seb’s breathing became heavier, Lewis felt a soft, but very desperate hand latching on his dripping dick. The German began to stroke him at the same pace he was being penetrated by Kimi’s fingers, making Lewis pant against his cock, muffling his moans, while Kimi’s intense eyes still bore into his. Presumably amused by it, Kimi’s fingers started to drill into Sebastian, who responded by tightening his fist around Lewis, twisting his wrist to stroke him into madness. And it was working, the fire in the pit of Lewis’ stomach was burning hotter and he was dangerously close. And for a second he truly entertained the idea of letting the younger man win and just surrender himself. But when was he going to get another chance to fuck Sebastian again? 

Letting go of Seb’s cock, he turned to look down at him as he tightly grabbed the hand the German had around his cock, preventing it from moving any further.

“You’re the one being punished, remember? You’re not allowed to touch,” he panted, yet his tone was serious.

Kimi smiled at Lewis, probably satisfied with how the Brit had put Seb in his place of submission, which the Finn reinforced by pulling his fingers out of him completely and giving a slap on his ass. Seb cried out at the sudden emptiness, but his eyes sparkled at Kimi’s next words.

“He’s ready.”

***

“How do you want me, Lew?” Seb blinked up at him as Lewis pulled his fingers out of his already gaping hole. Lewis knew Kimi had prepared him well, but that didn’t prevent him from attesting for himself if the German was indeed completely ready to be taken as he wished.

He didn’t even have to think much about it before replying. It’s true he wanted Seb in _so_ many ways, but the thought of holding on to those sweet love handles Seb had gotten himself had been burning on his mind ever since he saw them, when he was still hiding behind the door.

“Hands and knees, Seb. Come on,” he tapped on Seb’s side, urging him to roll over and get on all fours. Lewis was aware he probably came across as desperate, but at that point why should he even care? He _was_ desperate and he refused to be ashamed of it. If anyone would understand, it would be Kimi. So he risked a glance at the Finn and sure enough, he stared back with a knowing smirk on his face. 

Getting on his hands and knees, Sebastian turned his head to look at Lewis as he pushed his ass out invitingly. _‘Such a needy bottom!’_ Lewis thought. But before he could do anything, Kimi wordlessly handed him a _melon flavored_ condom and a bottle of lube. Lewis made a mental note to inquire about the condom later, but Kimi's message was clear: _‘be careful with him’_. He heard it loud and clear and smiled softly at Kimi’s protectiveness. Seb was really lucky with the Finn, but Lewis had no doubt he knew that all too well and probably took advantage of it often. 

While Lewis rolled the condom over his throbbing cock, Kimi got himself comfortable on the bed, sitting against the headboard. He grabbed at Sebastian’s arms and hauled him up between his own legs. _‘Oh. This could be getting interesting,’_ Lewis thought. But, the Finn didn’t make Seb do anything to him though, - even with his cock hard and twitching right in front of Seb’s eyes - Kimi was content with Seb just resting his own head on his thigh. 

Exchanging a look with Kimi, the older man nodded for Lewis to go ahead. The explicit permission was just what Lewis needed to get behind Seb and knock his legs apart so he could get in between them. With one hand on Sebastian’s hip, Lewis guided his cock to the open hole with his other. He teased Seb for a moment by rubbing the head of his dick over the younger man’s entrance, but Sebastian was having none of it. Pushing back on Lewis, Seb was clearly letting him know he didn’t want him to play any games anymore. It made Lewis chuckle; Sebastian was still as impatient as ever, but Lewis decided to indulge him and give him what they both desperately wanted. 

As he pushed in slowly, he saw Sebastian sinking his teeth in Kimi’s thigh, biting down so hard he made Kimi flinch and laugh softly at the same time, running a hand down the German’s back. Knowing Seb could take it, Lewis began to move right away, slowly pulling his hips back until only the tip was still inside and then he buried himself all the way in again, until his hips were flushed with Sebastian’s. Lewis marveled at the rekindling sensation of finally having Seb again after all this time. He felt just as good as Lewis remembered, maybe even better and his grip on the German’s love handles only tightened when he felt Seb’s walls squeeze him snugly. Letting go of Kimi’s thighs with his teeth, Seb threw his head back and gasped out Lewis’ name. 

“Fuck Lew,” he moaned with a trembling voice. “Come on, just fuck me harder.”

And who was Lewis to deny such a sweet request? Especially when that was all he wanted.

“Better hold on to Kimi,” Lewis warned him. He watched as Seb did so, both of his hands gripping Kimi’s thigh, digging his nails in and probably hurting the Finn a bit. Looking down at where they were connected, Lewis had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath. The sight was almost enough to make him come right then and there, but he managed to keep a tight leash on himself. Lewis fucked himself in and out slowly for a few moments before he finally did what he had promised; fucking Seb hard and fast. Everytime he would move in deep, Seb would gasp into Kimi’s thigh, making the skin there damp with his pants and moans as he tried to muffle them. But that wasn’t working for Lewis, he wanted to hear Sebastian’s noises, after all they were the reason he got up the stairs in the first place. So he pulled on his hair as he dragged Seb’s face away from Kimi. Immediately all sorts of whines and whimpering noises left the German’s lips as he arched his back even further to let Lewis in deeper. _Much better._

The Brit’s dark eyes moved from watching his own cock disappear in and out of that perfect ass to the back of Seb’s head. Lewis couldn’t see his face, but he could imagine the pleasure on it as he had seen countless times before. Seb probably had his lips parted and his tongue peeking out as he moaned, his eyes half mast with desire clear in them. Moving his eyes to Kimi again, Lewis noticed that the older man was completely focused on his boyfriend, holding one hand and squeezing it softly while his sharp eyes watched Seb’s every expression. Kimi clearly was taking pleasure in seeing Sebastian so lost in his own. 

As Lewis let go of the curls, Seb’s head fell forward again, almost landing on Kimi’s dick. It was an amusing scene and it made Lewis let out a surprised laugh. 

“Go on, I’m sure Kimi would love your lips around him. Right Kimi?”

Kimi nodded with a smirk, holding out his dick and pointing it towards Seb’s mouth. As Seb got closer, Kimi rubbed the head of his cock over the younger man’s lips, smearing those full lips with his leaking juices. Lewis watched with hungry eyes as Seb began to take Kimi into his mouth, again wondering how much of Kimi Seb could actually take inside. 

“Let me see how much you can take in Seb,” he breathed. Lewis could practically hear the vibrations around Kimi’s dick as Seb moaned in answer, gliding his lips halfway down, kissing and slurping on the length. Pulling off of Kimi’s cock to look over his shoulder to Lewis, Seb raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why did you stop? Keep going.”

Lewis had not even realized he had stopped, but apparently the scene unfolding in front of him had him so enthralled he’d forgotten to move his hips. Quickly remedying that, he started his hard and deep pace again, practically forcing Seb to take Kimi in deeper at each thrust. Seb obviously had a lot of practice since Lewis had last been with him, because he could take a whole lot of Kimi’s cock without gagging and it was way more than Lewis anticipated he could handle. It seemed like he still couldn’t deepthroat but Kimi was clearly ok with that, for the Finn had his head thrown back against the headboard and he was groaning quietly, encouraging Seb in soft murmurs as his hand stroked through his boyfriend's hair. 

Every now and again Sebastian would let Kimi slip out of his mouth to take a deep breath and moan high in his throat whenever Lewis hit his sweet spot just right. He was glad he still knew Seb’s body so well and how to make him go crazy and beg for more. Lewis was fucking him with such force now that all Seb could do was just pant and moan wetly against Kimi’s cock, not able to do much more as overwhelming pleasure surged through him. Lewis reached a hand under Seb to fondle his cock, which pulsed at his grip, making Seb cry out as Lewis gave it a quick stroke and then let go of him again. 

Suddenly, Kimi crawled out of bed and Seb looked up at him surprised. 

“W-what, Kimi?”

“Don’t be greedy, Seb,” Kimi said. “I want you to share our guest, hmm?”

Lewis’ eyes locked with Kimi’s, his already rapidly beating heart skipping even faster. What was Kimi up to? By the look in his eyes, it was something filthy and Lewis honestly couldn’t wait for it. 

“You know, Lewis…” Kimi started. “While Seb is getting better at taking me deep into his mouth, makes me wonder how much you can handle…” he trailed off, a hand going through Lewis’s braids and gently pulling on them. Lewis had probably given himself away earlier with all his staring at Kimi’s magnificent cock because the Finn seemed to know exactly how much Lewis wanted it in his mouth. It made him moan wantonly and fuck Seb even harder. The younger man was whining but also complaining underneath him. Lewis slowed his thrusts and Kimi asked what was wrong.

“I can’t see anything. I want to see you both,” Sebastian whined. 

“Let him get on his back, Lewis,” Kimi ordered and Lewis quickly pulled out to allow Seb to turn on his back. Seb barely had done so before Lewis spread the man’s legs and slid right back inside. His thrusts were not as fast and hard as before, because this time he wanted to give it to Seb slow and deep, making sure to nudge his sweet spot with every thrust. But just as he was about to close his eyes to really savour the feeling of Seb all tight around him, Kimi pulled on his hair again, forcing him to look up questioningly at the older man. 

“Suck me, Lewis,” Kimi smirked.

“Oh god, I want to see that,” Lewis heard Seb whisper under him. “Please Lew, suck him, _Bitte_.” 

Lewis could hardly deny Seb anything when he pleaded in German with those big beautiful puppy eyes. Flickering his eyes up to Kimi, Lewis bent down to his cock, taking the head into his mouth and moaning at the heavenly feel of it. Kimi’s hand tangled into his braids, making some sort of ponytail with it and giving him the perfect grip to guide Lewis’ mouth over his dick. Their eyes were still locked and Kimi groaned quietly as Lewis took him deeper into his mouth. The icy blue eyes were tracing Lewis’ every move and drinking in the sight of the greedy lips taking him in as far as he possibly could. It was hard to concentrate on sucking Kimi and fucking Sebastian at the same time and it showed. He was barely even thrusting anymore and it caused Sebastian to snap Lewis out of it by pinching a nipple. 

“What?” he gasped as he pulled off for a moment, only to dive in again immediately after, the taste of Kimi already so addicting. 

“Keep moving,” Seb demanded as he pushed his ass back and showed Lewis exactly what he wanted. 

“Bossy,” Kimi grinned and Lewis saw him winking at Seb with a fond smile. 

Lewis tried to get his focus back and started to move deep within Seb again while he bobbed his mouth over Kimi’s cock. It took him some time to find a good rhythm but once he did, it was glorious. Sebastian had his head thrown back against the pillow with his lips parted as his tongue licked at his own lips - his hands were clutching the sheets in tight fists and the intense pleasure he was feeling could clearly be seen in his contorted face. Lewis tried to tune out Sebastian’s moaning, because the Brit knew they would make him come in no time if he focused on them for too long. 

Instead, he focused on sucking Kimi deep into his mouth again. Lewis’ hand reached for the base of Kimi’s cock, but the Finn was quick to catch it. Looking up irritated, Lewis glared at him and raised his eyebrows. 

“Use your mouth. Nothing else,” Kimi grunted, but that infuriating smug smirk returned and Lewis almost wanted to strangle him. He made a disgruntled sound around Kimi and pulled off. 

“What makes you think you are in charge?” 

There was a giggle coming from under him and Lewis looked down to see Seb shaking his head and smiling at Lewis. “Didn’t you know, Kimi is always in charge,” he said cheekily, squeezing his muscles around Lewis to tease him some more. Lewis’ eyes rolled back at the feeling and he retaliated by fucking Seb harder, but he should have known that was just a reward for the German. 

Before Lewis could respond to Sebastian, Kimi tugged on his hair again, pulling him towards his dick as he murmured out a single word that made Lewis go hot all over again.

“Suck.” 

And it wasn’t like Lewis to be so pliant and submissive, but that voice just didn’t leave any room for argument. He also wanted to prove to Kimi how deep he could take him into his mouth, maybe even in his throat. Wrapping his lips around that juicy cockhead again, Lewis slowly let his lips move down as his tongue licked the underside sloppily, spit forming in his mouth and leaking out of the corners the deeper he took Kimi in. He kept going until he felt Kimi hit the back of his throat and Lewis could hardly believe it, but there still was a bit of Kimi’s cock that didn’t fit into his mouth. Swallowing around the tip, Lewis heard Kimi make a strangled noise above him. He was proud of himself for making the Finn lose a bit of that composure he seemed to have throughout this night. 

Suddenly, Lewis heard Sebastian cry out under him as the younger man’s thighs started to tremble around Lewis’ waist. Swiftly pulling back from Kimi again, Lewis wiped his mouth as he looked at Sebastian. The man was shuddering in what seemed to be an orgasm, but when Lewis looked down he saw that Kimi had his hand tightly wrapped around the base of Sebastian’s cock, effectively preventing him from coming again. Seb sounded very much in agony though as he looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. But Kimi had a stern look in his eyes, shaking his head _no_ at Seb. 

“You already came once when you weren’t supposed to. This is your punishment, remember?”

Looking like he was about to cry, Lewis just had to kiss those pouty lips and he bent down to do just that, brushing his own lips - still wet from Kimi’s juices - against Sebastian’s. But then he felt it… two hands on his hips. Along with a pair of lips sucking on the skin in the crook of his neck. Without realizing it at first, Lewis found himself leaning into the heated touch, baring his neck for more and the hands on his hips squeezed with approval. One of Kimi’s hands travelled from his hips to his throat while the other pinched his nipple, grinding his rock hard cock between his cheeks. 

_Fuck, he's so huge._

Lewis truly couldn’t get over it and he wondered if all Finn’s were that big, because he remembered Nico being hung as well, even though he was half-German. Shaking his head to try and erase the thoughts of Nico, Lewis concentrated on Kimi again, who was taking turns between sucking the soft skin of his neck and mumbling incomprehensible words into his ear, of what could only be Finnish, judging by the overly pronounced vowels and stressed R's. Even if they were - and Lewis would never be able to tell anyway - for the first time in his life, the language didn’t sound like an aggressive insult. On the contrary, it actually sounded sexy and rather kinky, especially in Kimi's low and hoarse voice, giving him goosebumps that made his toes curl. His cock jerked still deep inside of Seb, who began to push himself against him when Lewis stopped moving once again, too distracted by what Kimi was doing to him. Seb’s increasingly fast pace and the way Kimi’s thumb was throbbing on the hollow of his neck made Lewis dig his nails so deep on the German’s hips that they would certainly leave marks.

The tongue that was on his neck now trailed down over his back and further down and Lewis held his breath, anticipation thrumming through his oversensitive body. 

_Is he going to…?!_

There wasn’t any time to even finish his thought, because Kimi was already parting Lewis’ cheeks and licking over his clenched, barely used hole. A sound escaped the Brit’s mouth that he had never heard himself utter before, a mix between a groan and a high pitched whine. No one had ever rimmed him before and the thought of Kimi doing it to him for the first time was sending electric shocks straight to his dick. Lewis felt the confident tongue slowly breaching his hole and his throat produced more of those noises. His eyes, which had been closed for a while, slowly opened and landed on Sebastian under him, who was watching Lewis’ face with absolute delight, clearly enjoying the way Kimi was pleasuring the man who was inside of him. 

Lewis found it hard to believe he was enjoying his ass getting played with like this. He had never really liked it before, preferring to do the playing himself, but as it seemed, Kimi was again an exception for what felt like the umpteenth time. Feeling Kimi’s tongue licking deeper inside of him, caused Lewis’ hips to lose control as he bucked them deep into Sebastian who almost squealed with the force of it. The Finn was making all sorts of slurping noises, as if he was feasting on it and getting Lewis’ hole really wet with his drooling spit. 

All the sensations only intensified when Lewis felt a finger circling his entrance alongside Kimi’s tongue and he tightened involuntarily, torn between wanting the finger inside of him and shying away from it. Sensing his hesitation, Kimi stopped for a second as he panted against Lewis’ ass. 

“Is this ok?” Kimi grunted. 

Not really sure of what to answer yet, Lewis first wanted to know something, so he turned his head to look at Kimi, dark eyes connecting with light ones. 

“Are you planning to fuck me?”

The Finn smiled surprised and nodded, “Well, I thought I said that before already.” 

It’s true, this whole evening was only happening because _Kimi_ wanted to fuck him, not Seb. But after being given the opportunity to be with the German again, Lewis had completely forgotten about that. In fact, he was so attracted by the younger man and bewitched with a sudden fascination with the Finn that he didn’t even stop to think about Kimi _actually_ fucking him. And now that the situation was heading to that direction, Lewis didn’t really know how he felt about that. Sure, he couldn’t deny he was curious. Fuck, curiosity was what got him to fall for their little scheme, and this was far from being the disaster of a night he was anticipating, but Lewis still wasn’t sure if he should surrender himself to it again. He liked being in control and the fact that he had to give the reins over to Kimi was making him a bit uncomfortable, so he just kept silent until he could decide on an answer. And just he was about to utter one, Kimi sneered in that tone Lewis simply detested, “What? Do you need the permission from your queen now or something?”

Seb snickered almost involuntarily, but Lewis preferred to ignore it. He was concentrating too much into not giving Kimi the satisfaction of looking annoyed by his remark. So he just put his best face forward and replied with a smile, “Is that your way of saying you are jealous of my title Kimi?” 

“Why would I? It doesn’t mean shit outside your country anyway,” Kimi didn't even hesitate before snarling back, letting go of Lewis’ ass. 

The two engaged in an intense stare. Seb snorted, but that didn’t affect either of the two men whose eyes were shooting fire at each other. “Seriously guys?”

Kimi broke his gaze to look at his boyfriend who returned it with rolling eyes.

“Are we doing this or not?" Kimi returned his eyes to Lewis.

“I don’t usually bottom."

“And do you usually spy on people having sex?” Kimi inquired, chuckling. 

_Touché._

But again Lewis wasn’t going to give Kimi the satisfaction, he didn’t want to risk another one of those arrogant smirks being thrown his way. So he just pushed his ass back in answer and concentrated on Sebastian, moving his hips with the German’s. 

It didn’t take long before Lewis felt the same finger rubbing against his hole again, but this time it was slick with lube. It slipped inside slowly, further and further in, until it was completely inside. Lewis didn’t realize he was holding in his breath until the lack of oxygen forced him to open his lungs again to take in gulps of air. Kimi just moved his finger slowly in and out for a while as he tried to loosen the Brit up a little. Although the Finn was a massive jerk, Lewis appreciated how careful and gentle he was being with him. In no time, a rhythm was established; everytime Lewis moved out of Seb, Kimi’s finger penetrated him deeper. 

Unable to decide if it was Seb or Kimi who was giving him the greater pleasure, it didn't take long before the Brit started increasing the speed. As soon as a second finger pressed in, Lewis let out that same high noise like he did earlier. He knew he probably sounded like a wanton mess at that moment, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be ashamed of it.

Having been on the edge ever since he had heard Seb’s moans coming from upstairs, Lewis felt he was getting closer and closer to orgasm, clenching around Kimi’s fingers. He didn’t know for how long he could hold on and he tried to tell Seb and Kimi exactly that, but the words that came out were garbled and incomprehensible. But Sebastian knew him all too well and had clearly not forgotten Lewis’ tell tale signs for when he was about to come. Lewis saw the German lock eyes with Kimi and they communicated wordlessly with each other, Kimi slowly pulling his fingers out of Lewis and Seb looking at his boyfriend in approval. 

“We don’t want you to come yet, Lew,” Sebastian explained, but he added with regret, “so you have got to pull out of me.” 

Lewis didn’t want to, but he had no choice as two hands gripped his hips firmly and manhandled him backwards, forcing him out of Sebastian’s warm hole. Even if he wanted to protest and be annoyed, he was outnumbered and Seb and Kimi surely had taken their time to plan this evening. And if it wasn’t for that, deep down he was just too curious to see where this could go, so he allowed them silently.

Sebastian kept his legs wrapped around Lewis’ waist as his hand reached down swiftly to take off the condom. The younger man then pulled the Brit closer so he could bury his face in his neck to hide. The hands on his hips were hauling him up once again, this time to make sure Lewis’ ass was presented to Kimi in the most perfect way. Lewis could feel his hole flutter with need and anticipation of what Kimi would do next and it made him muffle a whine into the crook of Sebastian’s neck. He had never felt this exposed before.

Arching his back and sticking out his ass some more, Lewis was waiting for Kimi to make his next move. He was literally holding his breath but... _nothing happened?_ He slowly lifted his head up to look over his shoulder and Kimi smiled back at him triumphantly. 

“What’s so funny?” Lewis asked, irritated as he narrowed his eyes at Kimi. The man just shrugged carelessly, infuriating Lewis even further. “What? You want me to beg for it or something?” 

Kimi’s grin got even wider as he bit his lip in the process. Seb couldn’t hold back his laughter, his body shaking with it underneath Lewis’. Lewis turned back to look at Seb, feeling almost like Seb was betraying him somehow. Trying to neutralize his face, Sebastian failed miserably and broke out into giggles again, his nose scrunching adorably. Seeing him like this, so relaxed and happy, was a joy to Lewis and he couldn’t help but start smiling a little as well. Only at Seb though, he didn’t want Kimi to see it and think he had the upper hand again. 

"I'd love to hear you beg, but you still haven't given me your consent,” Kimi said, forcing Lewis to focus on him again. 

Lewis almost wanted to roll his eyes at him. Wasn’t the way his ass was sticking out and the manner in which he pushed back against the Finn consent enough? Apparently Kimi, a man who skimped on words as much as he did, needed verbal confirmation for sex, it was infuriating for sure, but honestly? Deep down, Lewis appreciated that. A lot. 

“Yes-” he started, but Kimi immediately interrupted him. 

“Yes, what?”

 _Wow_. That tone right there, that dominant “no room for arguments” tone, shot tingles all over Lewis’ body, but especially to his dick. 

“Yes, you have my consent.”

“For what?”

Fuck it, did he really have to spell it out? He wasn’t planning on answering the question at first, but he soon realized that Kimi was about to stop this whole circus if Lewis didn’t answer him. And he’d be damned if this night ended before he had the chance to come, so he swallowed his pride and finally answered the question. 

“Just fuck me, Kimi,” he bit out. He heard Seb snicker again and Lewis could only imagine why. Probably because Kimi was looking all too pleased at Lewis’ surrender to him. 

The fingers returned to his hole, making quick work of preparing Lewis, scissoring and probing around. But then suddenly, Kimi curled his fingers in a certain way and fireworks exploded inside of Lewis. The digits kept rubbing over the spot and Lewis trembled heavily in Seb’s arms, his face returning in the crook of the younger man’s neck and biting the skin there softly. 

“Feel good, Lewis?” Seb whispered in his ear. 

All Lewis could do was nod his head and wordlessly beg for more as he pushed his ass back, willing the fingers to never stop what they were doing. He could feel his cock pulsing with need and he began to grind his hips into Seb’s, their erections sliding against each other, making Seb moan as well. His hole was relaxed and loosening up and Lewis knew he was ready for more. To be honest, he was getting quite desperate and he tried to let Kimi know again by pressing back firmly but of course he should have known that it would not be enough for the Finn. 

“Words, Lewis,” Kimi laughed softly. How he still sounded so in control, Lewis would never know. 

“Fuck me.” It was barely audible and Lewis knew already that Kimi wasn’t going to be satisfied with that. 

“What was that?”

Taking a deep breath, Lewis said the words again, this time a tad louder. 

“Fuck me,” he breathed and added a loud and clear, “please!” to it. 

“Good boy.” Lewis could practically hear the grin in Kimi’s voice. “See? It wasn’t that hard.”

“Stop teasing Kimi and just fuck him,” Seb scolded as he ran his fingers through Lewis’ braids. Letting Seb know he heard him, Kimi grunted in response and clearly decided to stop playing games because Lewis heard the sound of a condom wrapper being opened next. 

Holding his breath, Lewis bit on the tender skin of Sebastian’s neck softly as he felt Kimi nudge at his entrance. The head slipped inside and Lewis moaned when he felt it sting. It wasn’t like he was in major pain, but the feeling was definitely uncomfortable. He knew he had to relax though, so he focused on his breathing and as he felt himself gradually loosening, Kimi pushed more and more of his cock inside. It was like the Finn wasn’t affected by this at all, not even making a peep, just holding on to Lewis’ hips as he fed him his cock bit by bit. 

Once Kimi was completely inside, he stilled, letting them both adjust and Lewis was glad for it. He had forgotten how completely overwhelming being filled like this could be, especially with someone as big as Kimi. Lewis lifted his head from Seb’s shoulder to get more comfortable and in the process Kimi hauled his hips closer to him, lifting Lewis into the perfect position and the Finn’s cock made direct contact with Lewis’ prostate. A garbled sound escaped the Brit’s lips and as he looked at Sebastian, he could see the younger man watching him with wide eyes, probably knowing exactly what Lewis was going through at the moment. 

Knowing he had found the perfect spot, Kimi kept still for a moment longer, pressing against it and grinding his hips in as deep as he possibly could and driving Lewis completely crazy while he did it. 

“Would you look at that... are you sure you don’t usually bottom? Seems like a natural to me.”

“Ugh, just shut up,” Lewis groaned but he wasn't able to say anything cheeky back, the pleasure fogging his brain.

But Kimi just chuckled and remained still. Lewis knew the Finn was probably taking more pleasure in admiring him in that complete state of vulnerability than anything else, wanting the Brit to continue to beg for more. And indeed, he was so desperate for more of that overwhelming pleasure he was just about as ready to beg. Luckily, Seb chimed in instead.

“Kimi, will you stop being a dick already? You’re finally getting what you wanted for so long, just enjoy it.”

Kimi puffed quietly and finally, _finally_ , started to move, slowly at first, just testing the waters and seeing how fast and hard he could go. Lewis pushed himself back, opening up to allow more of Kimi inside. This was way better than he could have ever imagined. If being fucked felt like that everytime, Lewis would have to reconsider his strict preferences going forward. Of course, it helped that Kimi knew exactly what he was doing and Lewis understood now why Seb had raved so much about their sex life.

Just as he was finally in a comfortable position, Lewis was hauled up by Kimi who had gotten his arms around his chest, pulling him up so the older man’s chest was plastered against Lewis’ back. It surprised the Brit greatly and he let out a gasp when he felt Kimi’s cock shift at the most amazing angle yet. Stars were exploding behind his closed eyelids as he heard Seb laugh softly at his reaction. Kimi kept one hand around Lewis’ chest and the other was gripping one of the Brit’s hips tightly.

The way Kimi was holding him tightly and the way he was snapping his hips up inside of Lewis was already threatening to be too much and Lewis knew he wasn’t going to last long like this. He let himself get lost in the sensations, leaning his head back against Kimi’s shoulder and then he turned his head slightly towards the Finn’s face as he panted against the older man’s cheek. Kimi turned to give him a sloppy kiss wrapping a firm hand around the Brit’s neck, lifting his chin up so that their mouths could meet. Panting against Kimi’s lips as their tongues were indecently tangled with each other, Lewis’ hand crept towards his own neglected dick, wanting, no, _needing_ to stroke it and jack himself off after having been on the edge for so long. But his hand was slapped away and Lewis felt Seb sucking him into his mouth with no warning, instantly beginning to move his lips up and down over Lewis’ aching cock. A scream tore from the Brit’s throat as he tried with all his might not to come right away. 

It was a losing battle. The sensations of Kimi’s cock nudging his sweet spot with every thrust and Seb’s wonderful plump lips around him was just complete heaven and there was nothing Lewis could do to stop or even delay his orgasm. He was still trying to hold on with everything he had but then Kimi decided to whisper against his lips and Lewis knew it was game over for him. 

“Come.”

The orgasm that crashed over him was absolutely devastating, his whole body started to shake and shudder as Seb tightened his lips around him and Kimi kept fucking him even as Lewis started to clench around him. Lewis could hear himself cry out loudly as he felt his cock throb desperately before he started to come in Sebastian’s mouth, just endless streams of his juices that kept spilling out of him. Seb was there to swallow it all eagerly, slurping and licking his way up and down Lewis’ pulsing cock, moaning as he did so. The pleasure was so blinding he thought he’d pass out, but he didn’t want to miss Kimi coming, so he was quick to return his focus back to the Finn.

Turning his head back as far as he could, Lewis stared straight into the pale blue eyes, the normally stoic face now staring back with unconcealed lust and it sent new shivers through Lewis’ body. _Jesus_. To have a look like that directed at you was a bit intimidating and insanely hot at the same time. The Brit reached back with both of his hands, holding on to Kimi’s thighs as he let the older man use him to get off. 

In the meantime, Seb had let Lewis go out of his mouth and licked the come that had leaked from his lips and then he grinned at Lewis. 

“Good?” the German whispered and Lewis smiled back as he nodded. 

Seb rose on his knees as well, coming closer to the fucking pair and he settled next to them, his hand stroking over Kimi’s back as he started to whisper in the Finn’s ear. Lewis couldn’t hear much, but judging by Kimi’s answering groans Sebastian was spewing absolute filth into the man’s ear. He got pounded into even harder and Lewis could feel the hands around him holding him even more tightly, effectively trapping him in Kimi’s arms. The Finn’s hips began to stutter and he grinded his dick in deep as he came, growling softly in Lewis’ ear. The guttural sounds he made would feature in a lot of Lewis’ future fantasies, the Brit was sure of that. Lewis could feel that big dick pulsing inside of him and for a moment he wished Kimi didn’t wear a condom. 

When Kimi was done, he carefully pulled out and then the three of them practically melted into the mattress.

“Fuck, that was--” Lewis sighed burying his head in the pillows. His whole body was still spasming when he got on his side to face them.

“Yeah--” 

Next to him, Kimi panted heavily with a flushed sweaty face as he laid on his back, the filled condom still around his softening cock. Seb was on Kimi’s right, laying on his side, elbow against the mattress so that his hand could support his head as he gazed at his boyfriend. His other hand rested on top of Kimi’s heart, raising and falling with his breath, Kimi’s hand wrapped around it.

“I hope you’re not too old to go again soon Kimi,” Lewis casually took a jibe at the Finn, emulating Seb’s position while catching his breath, “I should be the one fucking you next.”

Seb let out a scoffed cluckle as if Lewis’ suggestion was completely absurd. Kimi looked at the ceiling, furrowing his brows absentmindedly, as if he didn’t even hear a word of what Lewis just said. 

“It’s only fair,” Lewis insisted after Kimi remained silent.

The Finn raised one eyebrow and nodded in what looked like an agreement with himself, “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Kimi shrugged as he turned his head to face Lewis, who smirked satisfied at the response. 

Seb gasped in disbelief, throwing his head back, before a huge grin took over his face,"Wow, you should feel lucky Lew, Kimi hardly ever agrees to bottom." 

"Then you should feel lucky too Sebby and glad I didn’t let you come before. You're going to have to fuck me first if I want to be able to take Lewis," Kimi chuckled jokingly, though Lewis could see when a sudden wave of worry washed over his eyes. And Kimi was absolutely right to be worried because Lewis was at least twice as big as Seb.

“Do I look like a butt plug to you?" Seb puffed seemingly offended, but not really. His lips were pouting in the most adorable way, making Lewis quickly dismiss the thoughts about ruining Kimi that were creeping up to his mind. 

"Fine then, I’ll use an actual butt plug. But don't come begging for it later," Kimi rolled his eyes at Sebastian.

Lewis leaned back, smiling amused at the scene, he really could watch Seb and Kimi bickering at the other like an old married couple for hours.

“What? It was a genuine question and I don’t remember saying I wasn’t going to do it.” Seb returned the eye roll.

Kimi chuckled, before getting out of the bed, heading for the bathroom, rolling the condom off of his completely soft dick. Lewis' eyes quickly zoomed in on the Finn's firm little ass and how it moved at each lazy step. The mere notion of Kimi being so tight he needed to be fucked by Seb just to prepare for him, was enough to have Lewis half hard already.

“And? Was I exaggerating about Kimi?” Seb turned to him with inquisitive eyes, raising his eyebrows, reminding Lewis of his own disbelief at Kimi’s abilities when Seb wouldn’t shut up about it when the two of them first got together.

But a chuckle followed by a sigh were everything that came out of Lewis’ lips before his head fell back to the bed. It surprised him a lot, the way he had loved being fucked like that by Kimi and how he had wantonly pushed back against the Finn. That by itself should have been answer enough for Seb. And now he’d have the chance to see if he could get a similar reaction from Kimi.

***

For the first time they had started this thing, Lewis felt a bit left out as he watched the couple fuck from the same armchair Kimi had been on earlier. It was an intimate scene; Kimi was on his back, Seb’s body completely covering him and the Finn’s legs were wrapped around Sebastian’s waist as the younger man slowly fucked himself in and out. They were trying to kiss but the pleasure was distracting them too much to concentrate on that, so they were gasping into each other’s mouths and murmuring sweet nothings. Not for the first time this evening, Lewis felt very much like an intruder as he slowly stroked his cock back to hardness.

After some time, Lewis had had enough of just watching and doing nothing. Sure, it was hot, but he would much rather be involved with the hot stuff happening. He climbed on the bed next to Kimi and Sebastian smiled up at Lewis before the German turned his attention back to the man beneath him, trying to kiss again. Lewis prevented that from happening and got his hard dick in between their lips again, almost in the same way like he did earlier that night. Seb’s head snapped up to look at Lewis again and Kimi watched him with a surprised but definitely turned on face. He slapped his dick against Kimi’s lips, just for the hell of it and to see how the dominant top would react to it. The look of defiance and resistance on that handsome face just spurred him on further. 

“I know you want my dick, Kimi,” Lewis smirked knowingly at him. “Just suck it and give Sebastian a bit of a show, hm?” 

At the mention of Seb’s name, Kimi glanced at the said younger man and they exchanged a look once again with Seb nodding and smiling back at the Finn. The German looked very excited, clearly already imagining what would happen next as he began to fuck Kimi harder. Boring his eyes into the Brit’s, Kimi beckoned Lewis closer as he had finally seemed to surrender. It sent a thrill of power through Lewis as he rubbed his cock against Kimi’s thin but soft lips and then fed him his cock, Kimi immediately latching on as if he was his lifeline. 

Both men looked up sharply as they heard Sebastian let out a desperate high whine and some curse words, both in English and German. 

“Scheiße,” he mumbled, followed by a cry of, “fuck, fuck, so hot!”

The German was staring at what was happening between Kimi’s lips with a hungry gaze. The scene before him was clearly becoming too much for the younger man as his hips began to slow his thrusting, instead he was grinding in as deep as he could and then he let go completely while he whimpered and moaned loudly. Lewis could see how Sebastian was fighting against closing his eyes, obvious that he wanted to keep them open so he wouldn’t miss a thing from the spectacle before him. Because Kimi kept on sucking Lewis into his mouth now that he knew how much Seb liked the sight. And Kimi, Lewis had learned, was willing to go to the end of the world for his boyfriend even if it meant he had to swallow his own pride. 

Once Sebastian’s orgasm was finally over and he had stopped trembling like a leaf, Lewis pulled his cock out of Kimi’s mouth so he could watch Sebastian do the same but then out of the Finn’s ass. He had to hold back a groan when he saw white trickle out of the still tight looking hole, his cock twitching enthusiastically at the idea he would be in there next.

***

“Vittusaatanan!” Kimi cursed when the tip of Lewis’ cock finally breached him.

Kimi shut his eyes tightly as pain washed over his face while he clutched his fingers on the sheets beneath, twisting his whole body in agony. Lewis sighed against one of Kimi’s legs, in a very similar state, when the Finn clenched his ring of muscles around him in an overwhelming pressure.

“Are you okay there Kimi?” Lewis stuttered, digging his nails around Kimi’s ankles as the Finn just kept clenching tighter. 

“I’m ok, just give me a minute.” Kimi replied in between shuddering breaths, lifting his chin to look at Seb, who looked back with proud and encouraging eyes.

Lewis was afraid a minute was way too long if Kimi kept clenching. He would either come or lose his member for lack of blood flow, whichever happened first. He dared a glance down at where they were connected and saw that his condom covered dick was smeared white with Sebastian’s come. That sight in combination with Kimi’s incredibly tight hole around him had Lewis holding his breath for a second to try and control himself. 

“Shh just relax,” Seb ran a hand through Kimi’s hair, soothing him while covering his face with kisses. “I promise you’ll love it if you do.” Seb kept soothing and reassuring him, running a hand over his chest and hair, kissing his forehead and whispering he should just relax. And little by little Kimi began to do it.

Once the Finn let go completely, Lewis sighed in illusionary relief, because even relaxed and after being roughly fucked by Seb, Kimi was still impossibly tight.

Lewis took a few deep breaths and so did Kimi. “Are you ready?” 

Seb slowly ran his hand through Kimi’s hair once again and mouthed him one last ‘relax’ before Kimi nodded at Lewis, “Just go slow.” Lewis nodded in return and repositioned his hands around Kimi’s knees, tightening his grip, before he began to push. 

“Perkele…” Kimi gasped under his breath. A single tear rolled out of his left eye when Lewis slicked about a third of his throbbing length inside.

“Are you ok?” Lewis swallowed dryly while his heart pounded hard in his chest and his lids trembled in ecstasy. Even though a condom usually dulled the sensation a bit, Kimi still felt unbelievable around him, so hot and wet and _tight_. 

Kimi’s face still had pain written all over it, but this time Lewis could spot a tiny sparkle of pleasure. Tiny, yet enough to have him wanting to bang Kimi brains out mercilessly and forget all about his promise to go slow. 

But while Lewis was over the moon with the way Kimi looked like a submissive mess under him, loosening buttons he didn't even know he had, to be honest, he was also a little disappointed. When he suggested it was his turn to top the Finn, he was hoping they would clash for dominance and control, like they had been doing all night. Except now Lewis would have the upperhand.

“Are you?” the Finn replied, again in between shuddering breaths but this time with dark eyes, pushing himself against Lewis shamelessly.

_Son of a bitch!_

Lewis had to use every fiber of his being to fight back the urge to bury himself so deep, Kimi would cry a lot more than just one tear. But when the roles were reversed, the Finn took all the time in the world to ensure Lewis was ok and pain free before he started banging him hard, so he was determined to return the kindness, even if at the expense of his sanity. 

When he was just about half way in, Lewis checked on Kimi one more time. Pain was still clearly there, but that tiny sparkle of pleasure had turned into a bright glow that spread all over his face, made only more evident by the way the Finn seductively sucked on his bottom lip. With any other person, Lewis would’ve taken that as his cue to start moving, but with Kimi, he still felt like verbal confirmation was required.

“Ready?”

“I am if you are,” Kimi replied with that smug smirk Lewis despised so, raising an eyebrow and clenching around him again, only this time teasingly.

Lewis smirked at his audacity because Kimi clearly had no idea what was coming for him next. 

The Brit pulled himself almost all the way out before tightening his grip to the back of Kimi’s knees and pinning them to the bed. The Finn gasped in surprise, when suddenly Lewis’ face was mere centimeters from his. Their eyes bore into each other and Lewis kept himself still, except from jerking his cock, repaying Kimi’s tease. Seb studied the whole scene as if he was going to get quizzed about it later. His glassy eyes were bewitched. 

“Show me how ready you are.” Lewis bent his head down, almost brushing their lips together, but not quite. Kimi was the one expected to act next. 

And when he did, grabbing Lewis by the neck so desperately that their teeth clashed, Lewis pushed himself in as deep as the Finn’s tight walls allowed him. Seb let out a surprised squeal and Kimi gasped inside of Lewis’ mouth while tears rolled out of his squinting eyes. _‘That should wipe that smug smirk right off.’_

In hindsight, Lewis should have known that Kimi wasn’t one to surrender so easily. Teeth latched onto Lewis’ lower lip harshly as the Brit felt two hands pushing against his chest, succeeding in rolling them over so Lewis was on his back with Kimi on top of him. In all honesty, it was hard to be annoyed or angry when Kimi looked like that with Lewis’ dick still buried deep inside of him. The older man looked down at him in authority as he placed his hands on Lewis’ muscled chest. Kimi began to move, no time for going slow, but immediately setting a hard pace, bouncing himself up and down, the sounds of their skin slapping together echoing all around the room. 

Trying to challenge the man on top of him one more time, Lewis asked arrogantly, “Is that really all you got?”

Seb let out a giggle, murmuring, “oi, you’re playing with fire here, Lewis.” 

And Sebastian seemed to be right, because Kimi narrowed his eyes at Lewis and retaliated by clenching his muscles tight around Lewis and slowing down, deliberately moving as slow as he could to drive the Brit crazy. He was obviously enjoying himself quite a lot and Lewis was almost sure that Kimi must have tricked him into thinking he was an inexperienced bottom, because his cockiness and the sure way he moved on top of Lewis clearly told him something else. 

Either way, Lewis was not complaining at all, on the contrary, he loved Kimi like this. If Kimi was going to bottom, of course he would do so with power and dominance and Lewis expected nothing less. He was enjoying their constant battle for control immensely and as he was about to grip onto Kimi’s hips to take some of that control back, he suddenly stilled when he felt fingers playing around the place where they were connected. 

Kimi let out a strangled noise as he felt it too and both he and Lewis turned his head to the German who was lying propped up on his side next to Lewis. 

“What?” Sebastian grinned. “I felt left out. Thought I would make sure you didn’t forget I am still here.” 

Lewis saw that Kimi grinned softly at his boyfriend. “As if I could ever forget about you,” Kimi said softly, drawing Seb up for a deep kiss. The Brit felt himself responding with a kind smile, his lips curling up and his eyes sparkling into that soft way they did when Lewis really smiled. 

As they let go of each other, Seb continued to play around, his fingers swirling through his own come that Lewis was slowly fucking out of Kimi’s hole with every thrust. Seb’s fingers there provided an extra sparkle of pleasure that made Lewis really want to drill in to Kimi, fuck him until he was breathless with it. 

Tightening the grip he already had on Kimi’s hips, Lewis did just that. His own hips began to thrust up into Kimi, slowly at first, but then pumping harder and harder with Kimi giving back just as hard. They got the perfect rhythm going and it was just _so good_ , better than Lewis could have ever imagined. Lewis glanced to the side where he noticed Sebastian watching them with half lidded eyes and even though the German had already come twice, Lewis was sure this was just as arousing for him even if he wasn’t hard anymore. 

Then, Kimi started to growl and Lewis swiftly brought his eyes to the cause for those sounds and got his eyes there just in time to see Sebastian wrap a firm fist around Kimi’s throbbing cock. 

For a moment Lewis got distracted by how tightly Seb’s long and elegant fingers closed around Kimi, making the blue veins on the back of his hand pop out.

_God, had Seb’s hands always been this sexy?_

As Seb began to jerk Kimi off, Lewis moved his hips in even deeper, trying to hit Kimi’s prostate with every thrust in and it worked, because Kimi was making a lot of noise now, low groans and growls that drove Lewis absolutely insane with need and want. The orgasm that had been brewing inside since the moment Lewis slid himself inside of Kimi was edging nearer in an alarming speed and Lewis tried to slow down a bit, but Kimi was having none of it as he kept up the hard pace they had set for themselves. 

Lewis could do nothing else but to give himself over to the whirlwind of pleasure that surged through him. He could feel the tingling start in his toes and then spread slowly through his whole body, waves of satisfaction washing over him as he tried to keep up with Kimi, but his hips refused to cooperate anymore. Letting Kimi do all the work as Lewis cried out, _“Fuck, Kimi!”_ and came somehow harder than before. The Finn kept moving on him, clenching even harder, making sure he milked Lewis of every drop as he chased his own orgasm. 

And it wasn’t long before Kimi began to tremble as well as his movements began to falter. The Finn fucked himself back onto Lewis’ still hard, but oversensitive cock and into Sebastian’s fist. When the German swiped his thumb over the head of Kimi’s cock and rubbed the slit, Kimi was done for and he spilled over Seb’s fingers and onto Lewis’ chest in ribbons of thick white semen, gasping as his eyes bore into Lewis’, still so domineering and powerful. 

As they both came down from their highs, Lewis stroked Kimi's thighs and ass gently as Kimi hauled Seb up for yet another kiss. The German came willingly, sighing into his boyfriend’s mouth. 

When he pulled back, Seb grinned at both Lewis and Kimi, “That was _so_ hot, you have no idea.” 

Then he leaned down and licked a stripe of Kimi’s come off of Lewis’ overly sensitive nipples, humming and moaning as he swallowed it down. The younger man swirled a finger through some more and fed it to Lewis, who was hesitant to open his mouth. 

“Come on, Lew, you’ll love it, I promise.”

Opening his mouth, Seb instantly got his finger inside and Lewis licked around it, not really loving the taste, but not finding it disgusting either. When Seb drew his finger back out his mouth he said triumphantly, “See?” 

Looking very amused, Kimi chuckled as he let himself against the mattress. Both Seb and Lewis looked at him with questioning eyes. “What’s so funny?” Lewis finally asked, already regretting his decision. The Finn let out another chuckle through his grin before replying.

“I told you Seb would make sure the dinner was vegan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, this story meant to much to me! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> I may have enjoyed Kewis tension a little too much, so if you did too, please let me know! My tumblr is [camisd](https://camisd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ❤️


End file.
